


Waste My Time With You

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I just wanted some soft Wonhan, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, OT3 in the background, Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Wonwoo and Jeonghan have different ideas on how to take a study break.





	Waste My Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same AU as [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390688), but I don't think you have to read it for this to make sense.
> 
> The premise is poly Seungcheol/Jeonghan/Wonwoo, but this focuses more on just Wonu and Jeonghan.
> 
> I had like...quite literally the worst week of my entire life last week and wrote this because I really needed to read it, so I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
>  

Wonwoo was curled up on the couch with a book perched on the armrest. He’d been studying earlier and was finally allowing himself a break. Seungcheol always made fun of him (“What do you even _need_ to study in literature anyway?”) but good grades didn’t just appear out of thin air, no matter what the major.

He was pulled out of his story when Jeonghan flopped gracelessly onto the couch and plopped his head in Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo did his best to ignore him and managed to read two more pages before the sighing and shifting became too much.

He let out his own sigh as he marked his page and stuck his book on the end table. He looked down at Jeonghan, who was looking up at him with a mix of exasperation and mischief.

“Tough day?” Wonwoo asked, carding his fingers through Jeonghan’s brown hair affectionately.

Jeonghan just sighed and let his body relax under Wonwoo’s hands. Seungcheol was tutoring today, which left Wonwoo and Jeonghan to fend for themselves until either the younger students finally got aromatic chemical reactions or Seungcheol got so frustrated he gave up. How and why Seungcheol had chosen to be a pre-med student was a mystery Wonwoo had yet to solve.

“Trying to pick a school has been kicking my ass,” Jeonghan said after a while, reaching to pull Wonwoo’s other hand down so he could lace their fingers together. “This has been a shitty week.”

Wonwoo hummed and moved his hand down to Jeonghan’s face so he could thumb across his cheek. Jeonghan was a Music Education major, and for the past month he’d been deciding between schools for his teaching internship and finalizing his piece for his senior recital (Wonwoo at least understood the appeal of studying music).

 

 

They had been together a little over four months. Wonwoo hadn’t moved in with them, wasn’t ready for that quite yet, but he spent enough time at their apartment that Jun had cornered him about it a few weeks ago.

“I know what you mean. I have a midterm tomorrow in Linguistics and I’m pretty sure I’m going to fail.”

Jeonghan squeezed his hand.

“You worry too much. You’re so smart and you study really hard.” He brought their hands up to kiss Wonwoo’s gently. “You’re going to do fantastic. I have nothing but faith in you.”

Wonwoo smiled and looked away when his heart gave a little squeeze. Jeonghan was too sweet for his own good.

“I think there’s something we could do to relieve all this stress, if you’re interested,” Jeonghan said with a smirk, moving to lie at the other end of the couch. He pulled Wonwoo by their linked fingers until he was hovering above him, and a swoop of arousal hit him in the stomach as he looked down.

Jeonghan was too sweet until he didn’t want to be anymore.

Wonwoo let his eyes flick down Jeonghan’s body, trailing slowly up until he met his eyes.

“What did you have in mind?”

Jeonghan put his hands on the small of Wonwoo’s back and pushed him closer, until their bodies were flush together. Wonwoo bit his lip, tension building in the air between them. Jeonghan’s hands made their way over his sides, up and up until they were looped around the back of his neck.

“Oh, I can think of a few things, but it would be easier to just show you.” His eyes glinted as he pulled Wonwoo closer, until they were breathing the same air.

 

 

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, eyes flitting over each other’s faces, their breaths coming faster, waiting to see who would be the one to crash their lips together. When Seungcheol played this game, he always lost, and Wonwoo never understood why. Now that he was the one so, so close but not close enough, he got it.

He felt the heat between them like a punch in the gut, and he let himself be the one to slot their mouths together.

Jeonghan was a ridiculously good kisser. His lips were always soft and he always tasted like vanilla, even in the morning. Every time they kissed felt like the first time, electricity shooting through his veins like he touched a live wire, and he pressed himself closer as Jeonghan’s fingers tangled in his hair. He rolled onto his side and pulled Jeonghan with him so they were next to each other. He slid a hand over Jeonghan’s hip and squeezed just to hear him let out a small noise and grind their bodies together. Their mouths fell open lazily, and Wonwoo took his time as he licked into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan made soft, needy noises as he ran their tongues together, slotting a leg between Wonwoo’s thighs.

Wonwoo broke the kiss to trail his lips softly down Jeonghan’s neck.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed against Jeonghan’s skin.

He shivered and his hands moved down to Wonwoo’s waist, until he moved under his shirt to touch his bare skin.

“I just want-,” he started, pulling Wonwoo closer to grind against him again, “I just want you.”

Wonwoo smirked. Jeonghan didn’t get desperate and needy often, but when he did it was unbelievably hot.

He grazed his teeth against Jeonghan’s neck before moving back up, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing him again. Jeonghan moaned into his mouth, his hands tightening on Wonwoo’s waist. He slipped his tongue inside as he moved his hand to palm Jeonghan over his jeans, making a pleased noise when he bucked into his hand. They continued to tease and kiss each other for what felt like hours, content to take their time riling each other up. Wonwoo dipped a finger under Jeonghan’s waistband, smirking when Jeonghan broke their kiss to moan a broken _please_.

 

 

Wonwoo’s hand just popped the button on Jeonghan’s jeans when the front door opened, and the two broke apart to see a very tired looking Seungcheol sliding his shoes off. He glanced up at them and let out a smug noise.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he called as he dropped his bag by the kitchen table.

Wonwoo pulled his hands away from Jeonghan’s pants and propped himself up on his elbow.

“How was tutoring?”

Seungcheol sighed dramatically as he made his way to the living room, tapping their feet so they would give him room to sit down.

“Shitty. I swear, these kids act like Organic Chemistry is rocket science. It’s not even that hard.”

Jeonghan snorted into Wonwoo’s shoulder and Wonwoo had to bury his face in Jeonghan’s neck to mask his own laugh.

Seungcheol hit their feet with his hand.

“They’re all STEM majors okay? That means they should at least be decent at chemistry, unlike you two lovebirds lost in your classics or whatever.”

Wonwoo moved back and met Jeonghan’s eyes. He winked and got that mischievous look from earlier again before moving just enough so he could see Seungcheol’s face.

“You know, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and I were just talking about ways we could relieve stress, but it seems like we’re fresh out of ideas,” Jeonghan started. He moved the leg still hooked between Wonwoo’s just enough so Seungcheol could hear his breath hitch. “Maybe you can help us think of something.”

Seungcheol looked between the two before his eyes went dark and warm. He mumbled what sounded like _you’re insatiable_ before trailing his hand up Wonwoo’s leg.

“I think I might be able to come up with something, but we’d have to move to the bed.”

Jeonghan almost rolled right off the couch in his haste to stand up. He pulled Wonwoo with him, who held his hand out for Seungcheol.

Seungcheol grabbed his hand and stood, pulling Wonwoo hard enough that he stumbled into Seungcheol’s arms. He smiled softly before kissing him, and another pleasant jolt shot through Wonwoo’s veins.

“Missed you,” Seungcheol whispered softly when they broke apart, and Wonwoo felt his face go hot.

Seungcheol looked to Jeonghan, who stepped closer so he could kiss Seungcheol too. Wonwoo loved watching them. Their few years together made everything warm and easy, a brand of sexy he’d never really been a part of before.

“Don’t get sappy with me Choi Seungcheol. I’m trying to get laid,” Jeonghan chided when they broke apart, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Well hurry up then,” Seungcheol laughed out, and Jeonghan gave him one more peck before he pulled Wonwoo’s hand and led them all down the hall to the bedroom.

Wonwoo was glad he’d spent all that time earlier studying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Wonhan, and there can never be enough of it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
